How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup Part 2
by Bloodberry
Summary: Part 2 of my insane fanfic.


# How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup

This is part 2 of my x-men fanfic.

Don't be cruel PLEASE!!!

X-Men belongs to marvel.

Tenchi belongs to Pioneer. 

This time my spelling was checked. 

I type as fast as the wind. Sorry about that. ^.~

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day in the Brotherhood of Mutants Lair

Mystique, Toad, and Sabretooth: Why have you summoned us master?

Magneto: You know we have a money problem, right??? 

Mystique: You mean the money debt we have to pay New York for destroying the statue of Liberty???

Toad: Or are you talking about the money we need to repair our machine that turns plain ordinary humans into cool mutants like us.

Sabretooth: It's the money for your monthly hair implants isn't it master?

Magneto: Shut up Sabretooth. Actually it is the money we need to make nuclear warheads to destroy Homo sapiens. Toad you weren't too far off, we still need to fix the machine and turn all humans into mutants. That will really tick Charles off. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!

(He does his maniacal laugh for the next 5 minutes)

Toad: Ha, ha, I was right and you were wrong again Mystique. (Sticks a part of his very, very, very long tongue at her.)

(Mystique gives Toad a death glare)

Mystique: Omae o korosu.

(Oops sorry wrong story quote)

Sabretooth: Stop it you two, or…I'll kill you. GRRRRR!!!

Toad: Oooooohhhh! Big surprise there, you ugly SON OF A///

Magneto: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

(Everyone has a shocked look on there face)

Magneto: Now a man named Bob got in touch with me toda///

Sabretooth: BOB, what kind of a name is BOB!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!

Mystique: SHADDAP!!!

(She grabs Toad's metal bar and whacks sabretooth on the head)

Magneto: Well done Mystique.

Mystique: Thank-you sir.

(She sticks out her tongue at toad)

Toad: Bitch!

Magneto: OK, (sigh) Bob works in a commercial studio in California. He wants you four to audition for the part of: How someone's name eats a Resses Peanut Butter Cup. Which ever of you gets the part will get paid 50 GRAND. You take the fifty grand, buy a van, and rob a bank closest to the studio, than come back here with the money. You go to the airport today. GOT IT??

(The veins on Magneto's forehead get huge from the stress those 3 give him.)

Mystique: What do you mean us four?

Magneto: I like to introduce you to our newest member.

Toad: You're kidding.

(Sabretooth's head wound heals fast)

Sabretooth: Please not another young person, it's hard enough watching after Toad!!!

Toad: Shut-up cat!!!

(A tall beautiful girl came into the fortress. She had purple eyes, and very, very, very, light pink hair almost white, no older than 18)

Magneto: I'd like you to meet Cyan. Also known as Cherry. She's a telekinetic…and something…else. 

Cherry: Hello I'm very (she gives them weird look)…………..happy to meet you. (Thinks) _My god, what did I get myself into. These people are absolute lunatics!!!_

Toad: (coughs) Hello. (Toad's cheeks turn bright red, which makes him look like a clown since his skin is green-yellow.)

Mystique: Hi!!!

Sabretooth: Grrr, scream for me!!!

(Mystique grabs the metal bar again)

WHACKK!!! Sabretooth gets hit in the head again.

Cherry: Umm, why///

Mystique: I'm Mystique, this is Toad, and the one with the concussion is Sabretooth.

(Birds suddenly appear)

Mystique: Go to hell you FUCKING BIRDS.

(Whips out a gun and starts shooting at them)

Cherry: (whispers) What crawled up her butt. 

Toad: Her lesbian lover dumped her. ^-^ 

Mystique: I HEARD THAT!!! TOAD I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HE-BITCH!!!

Toad: Go ahead and try, you're pretty harmle///

(Mystique knocks Toad down and starts to bitch slap him)

Toad: AHH!!! GET HER OFF!!!

Cherry: Magneto, are they always like this???

Magneto: I hope not.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night at Tiffiney Vicks Mansion

(Yes, her last name is Vicks)

(Tiffiney's cell phone)

Tiffiney: So they are staying HERE!!!!!!

Bob: Well, you live in a mansion. I live in an apartment. All the hotels in Hollywood are booked for the Halloween season, PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!!!

Tiffiney: (sigh) FINE, they can stay in my…mansion, but if something goes horribly wrong than I will fire you. _I must fire Bob somehow. I can't stand him!!!  
  
_

Bob:_ Tiffiney is plotting something against me. I know it!!! _Oh yeah, and a girl is coming with them. Her name is Blueberry…or something. She's going to try out for the part too.

Tiffiney: Fine, whatever, just as long as my commercial gets made.

(Click/ Tiffi hangs up the phone)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At Bob Sharland's house

(Yeah, he has a girly last name)

Bob: Oh my GAWD, what am I gonna do!!!

Mystery girl: What's wrong bro?

Bob: You remember I told you about the Resses commercial right Helen?

Helen: Yeah, what about it?

Bob: The X-Men cast is made of two groups.

Helen: Yeah, I know the Brotherhood, and the X-Men.

Bob: The thing is that when I called both groups, I didn't tell them that the other was coming.

Helen: OH MY GAWD!!! You've got to be kidding. They'll kill each other!!! 

Bob: I know they can't stay in the same house. But……….revenge will be mine at last!!! Tiffiney will get what she deserves.

Helen: Yeah but, she'll fire you!!!

Bob: I know. (Bob breaks into tears)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

# 

# CRAPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued……………………

So how was it, I wrote it in a rush so I don't know if it's well written. Helen's attitude is based on Kiyone from Tenchi Universe. And Cherry is based on………………...you'll find out later. Please review. Omae o korosu means I'll kill you. The rest is slang. 


End file.
